Feeling
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Pertemuan tak terduga antara Jihoon dan Seungcheol. Soonyoung yang melihatnya jadi merasa ... / Special Woozi Birthday / SEVENTEEN FF / SoonHoon / Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Choi Seungcheol


Title: Feeling

Characters: Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start**!

"Jihoon, setelah kelas selesai kita pergi berdua, ya," kata Soonyoung di perjalanannya bersama Jihoon menuju kelas masing-masing. Mereka selalu berangkat bersama meski beda jurusan.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus menemui seseorang saat makan siang," kata Jihoon dengan ekspresi menyesal.

"Tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu denganku?" tanya Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

Jihoon ikut berhenti sebelum menyahut, "Tentu saja, mau. Bagaimana kalau setelah makan siang saja. Kita bisa pergi sampai malam."

"Oke, tapi siapa orang yang akan kamu temui?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

"Jemput aku di Glory jam 2 nanti. Kamu akan tahu," jawab Jihoon dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Jangan buat aku penasaran," Soonyoung kembali menuntut jawaban.

"Sampai jumpa nanti siang, Soonyoung-ah," Jihoon pamit pada Soonyoung. Dia berlalu begitu saja dan berbelok ke kelasnya di ujung koridor, meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih diam di tempat. Soonyoung memperhatikan Jihoon hingga laki-laki mungil itu tak terlihat.

* * *

Suasana canggung meliputi dua laki-laki yang sudah kenal lebih dari 6 tahun tapi tak pernah dekat. Berpapasan hampir setiap hari, tapi interaksi nyatanya dapat dihitung dengan jari, itu pun hanya interaksi singkat. Kali ini mereka terjebak di salah satu meja yang terletak di pojok sebuah kedai _ice cream._ Suasana canggung itu sangat mengganggu, terutama untuk si mungil Lee Jihoon yang tak pandai bersosialisasi. Mereka hanya mengisi keheningan di antara keduanya dengan dentingan sendok dan mangkuk _ice cream_ yang menjadi santapan mereka, hingga salah satunya berusaha memulai percakapan, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" dan tentu itu bukan Lee Jihoon, Choi Seungcheol yang berbicara.

"Baik," Jihoon hanya menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mangkuk berisi _ice cream_ di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dan Soonyoung?" mendengar lawan bicaranya membahas hubungannya dengan sang kekasih membuat Jihoon angkat kepala.

"Baik," Jihoon kembali menjawab dengan singkat sebelum melanjutkan, "Jisoo _hyung_ apa kabar?" Jihoon rasa lebih baik menanyakan keadaan orang yang membuatnya terjebak di kondisi seperti saat ini dari pada membahas tentang hubungan.

"Baik juga. Tapi belakangan dia sibuk dengan praktikum."

Hening. Jihoon sedang mencerna kata-kata sosok di hadapannya. 'Jadi ini alasan Jisoo _hyung_ tidak datang, semua karena praktikum,' itu isi pikiran Jihoon.

"Kapan terakhir kita bicara berdua begini?" lagi-lagi orang di hadapan Jihoon berusaha membuat kecanggungan mereka hilang. Tapi, tentu itu tidak mudah.

"Tidak pernah," jawab Jihoon pelan.

"Ah, benar. Tidak pernah. Maafkan aku," Seungcheol terlihat menyesal.

"Tidak masalah."

Merasa kecanggungan di antara mereka tak tertolong lagi, Seungcheol rasa harus melakukan apa yang menjadi tujuannya bertemu dengan Jihoon. "Ini. Jisoo memintaku memberikannya padamu. Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, ya?" kata Seungcheol menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna biru tua.

"Iya. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Jisoo _hyung,"_ kata Jihoon dengan tersenyum, meski pikirannya melayang pada kebiasaannya selama ini. Menghafal tanggal lahir teman-temannya dan menjadi jurnal berjalan yang bisa ditanyai siapa yang akan berulang tahun dalam waktu dekat, agar mereka bisa menyusun skenario mengerjai siapa pun itu. Jihoon hafal di luar kepala kapan Seungcheol berulang tahun, tapi Seungcheol masih bertanya apakah hari ini Jihoon berulang tahun. Cukuplah itu membuat Jihoon menyesali kebiasaannya. Dia mengingat tapi tidak diingat.

"Tentu," Seungcheol balas tersenyum dan lanjut berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih."

"Jihoon," panggil seseorang yang baru memasuki kedai _ice cream_ itu.

Jihoon yang merasa terpanggil mengangkat kepalanya. "Ah, Soonyoung. Kamu datang?" kata Jihoon kepada laki-laki yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Soonyoung dengan senyuman sebelum arah pandangnya beralih ke sosok yang duduk di depan Jihoon dan bergumam tak percaya, "Seungcheol?"

"Hai, Soonyoung," Seungcheol menyapa dengan lambaian tangan.

"Seungcheol, maaf aku ada janji dengan Soonyoung. Sepertinya kami harus segera pergi. Terima kasih _ice cream-nya._ Sampai jumpa," Jihoon tiba-tiba saja berpamitan pada Seungcheol. "Ayo, Soonyoung," ajak Jihoon segera pergi menjauh dari kedai _ice cream_ itu.

Jihoon terus menarik Soonyoung dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang terus menggerutu di sepanjang jalan, "Uh, untung kamu cepat datang. Aku mati kutu di hadapan Seungcheol. Kukira yang datang Jisoo _hyung,_ tapi malah dia." Tak mendapat respons dari orang di sebelahnya, Jihoon menghentikan langkah dan bertanya, "Soonyoung-ah, kamu dengar? Kenapa diam saja?"

"Ah, iya aku dengar," jawab Soonyoung singkat.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Jihoon setelah sadar mereka tak punya tujuan.

"Ke mana pun kamu mau."

"Ayo pergi makan. Aku belum makan siang dan Seungcheol hanya memberiku _ice cream,"_ ajak Jihoon.

Pada akhirnya mereka makan di sebuah kedai ramyun. Jihoon yang minta, Soonyoung hanya ikut saja. Tapi, dari tadi Soonyoung terlihat aneh. Tidak seperti biasa, dia jadi tak banyak bicara.

"Soonyoung-ah, ada apa? Kamu sakit? Kenapa diam terus?" tanya Jihoon pelan.

"Tidak, Jihoon. Aku baik-baik saja," Soonyoung menjawab dengan senyum di wajahnya, tapi Jihoon tahu itu dipaksakan.

"Kalau kamu murung begitu, kamu jadi merusak _mood-ku._ Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, harusnya kamu ikut bahagia bersamaku," kata Jihoon dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja," Soonyoung berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja, jangan sembunyikan apa pun dariku."

"Choi Seungcheol."

"Ah, dia-," tanggap Jihoon setelah mendengar nama Seungcheol, tapi Soonyoung menyelanya, "Aku belum selesai, Jihoon."

"Uh, oke. Lanjutkan."

"Apa kamu masih mencintainya?"

Jihoon mengambil napas dan menghelanya pelan sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak pernah mencintai Seungcheol. Aku hanya mengaguminya. Lagi pula, sudah ada Jisoo _hyung_ di hatinya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Soonyoung yang masih tak yakin dengan jawaban Jihoon.

"Eum," Jihoon mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tapi,"

Mendengar Soonyoung yang akan menyangkal, Jihoon berkata, "Haruskah kita membahas orang lain di kencan kita?"

"Kenapa kamu bertemu dengannya?" Soonyoung tak peduli pada apa yang dikatakan Jihoon kembali bertanya.

"Ah, kamu pasti tidak mendengarkanku," kata Jihoon sambil cemberut. "Jisoo _hyung_ yang memintaku datang ke Glory, tapi nyatanya dia tidak bisa datang. Lalu dia menyuruh Seungcheol untuk mengantar ini," kata Jihoon menunjukkan kotak biru tua tadi.

"Oh," Soonyoung hanya menanggapi seperti itu.

"Kamu cemburu, ya?" tanya Jihoon menggoda Soonyoung.

"Tidak."

"Uh, _uri_ Soonyoungie ternyata bisa cemburu juga."

"Jihoon, hentikan."

"Wajahmu lucu."

"Diam atau kucium di sini."

Jihoon langsung mengatupkan bibirnya dan tangannya juga refleks menutup bibirnya ketika Soonyoung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jihoon, membuat Jihoon bisa melihat Soonyoung dan tatapan tajamnya. Soonyoung kembali duduk tenang dan Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya dari Soonyoung, dia malu. "Sudah puas menggodaku, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon langsung pasang wajah datar saat tahu Soonyoung balas mengerjainya.

"Sudah selesai kan makannya. Ayo jalan."

Jihoon tak menyahut, tapi dia angkat kaki dari kedai ramyun itu. "Ei, siapa sekarang yang marah?"

"Aku tidak marah."

"Kamu tidak pandai mengerjai orang."

Jihoon memukul lengan Soonyoung sebagai bukti dia masih kesal. Tapi, dalam hati Jihoon merasa senang karena Soonyoung tidak marah padanya. Untung Jihoon bisa menjelaskan kronologi pertemuannya dengan Seungcheol dan Soonyoung mau mengerti keadaannya. Sungguh, Jihoon tidak tahu kalau Soonyoung yang cemburu akan menyeramkan begitu.

"Hongdae," celetuk Jihoon dalam keheningan sesaat mereka.

"Ha?"

"Ayo ke Hongdae. Aku ingin ke sana."

"Oke."

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan ke kawasan Hongdae, surganya para seniman. Meniti jalan yang di sisi kanan dan kiri penuh lukisan mural. Sebagai dua makhluk pencinta seni, tentu mereka sangat menikmati perjalanan ini. Hingga mereka berhenti di sebuah kerumunan. Pertunjukan seni para penduduk lokal. Mereka mempertunjukkan kemampuan bernyanyi, menari dan _rapping_ pada para pengunjung kawasan Hongdae itu.

"Tidak ingin bergabung?"

"Aku tidak membawa gitar."

Ya, Jihoon biasanya menjadi salah satu pengisi acara pertunjukan jalanan itu. Tapi, kali ini dia hanya ingin melihat saja. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Ah, tidak. Insiden dua minggu lalu belum mengizinkanku tampil lagi."

"Kamu sih tidak hati-hati. Kalau begitu kita nikmati saja pertunjukan mereka."

Hari belum terlalu larut. Tapi, udara sekitar terasa begitu dingin. Tentu saja, sekarang waktunya pergantian musim. Tidak seperti biasanya ketika mereka menjadi pengisi acara dan pulang menjelang tengah malam, kali ini mereka berdua lebih memilih untuk segera pergi dari situ. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan tak cukup kuat untuk menghalau dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang. Akan lebih baik jika mereka segera menghangatkan diri di rumah.

"Jihoon, maaf aku tidak memberi hadiah untukmu."

"Aku anggap kencan ini sebagai hadiah," kata Jihoon, tapi kemudian dia menggeleng, "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan hadiah di hari ulang tahunku. Aku hanya berharap setiap pertambahan usiaku adalah awal bagiku untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik."

"Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan harapanmu. Selamat malam, Jihoonie."

Setelah Soonyoung tak terlihat oleh pandangannya, Jihoon memasuki rumahnya dan lanjut berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ketika dia menyalakan lampu, Jihoon dapat melihat sebuah tas gitar di atas tempat tidurnya. Ada notes yang tertempel di sana.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Jihoonie_

 _Aku senang melihatmu bernyanyi dengan Woozi_

 _Agar dia tidak kesepian, kenalkan ini teman baru Woozi, Hoshi_

 _Kwon Soonyoung_

"Apanya yang tidak memberi hadiah," Jihoon bermonolog sambil membuka tas gitar itu. Sebuah gitar baru dengan stiker bintang di badan gitar dapat dilihatnya.

Soonyoung selalu mengumpamakan dirinya sendiri sebagai sebuah bintang. Bintang yang bersinar dengan kemampuannya sendiri di kegelapan malam. Soonyoung ingin mengajak Jihoon menjadi temannya. Menjadi bintang yang bersinar berkat kemampuannya.

 **END**

* * *

Berakhir dengan absurdnya. Ada kaitannya sama BLLS, itulah kenapa ada switch age di sini.

Happy Birthday Uri Jihoonie. Thank you for always make good song for us. Always happy and stay healthy.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

221116


End file.
